


stupid ass ennard x my oc bullcrap

by Heeg



Series: Vintage Ennard AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gay Robots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeg/pseuds/Heeg
Summary: selfship time heehoo
Relationships: Ennard (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Character(s)
Series: Vintage Ennard AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979342
Kudos: 1





	stupid ass ennard x my oc bullcrap

"Showtime, darling." Ennard cooed, grinning at Dragon. It took a moment for Dragon to get his words out, "Y-yes sir!" he said, somehow flushed with embarrassment despite being a robot. Ennard grinned, "Aw, doll, ya don't have to call me sir." Dragon looked away, even more embarrassed than before. The clown chuckled, "Sorry, you're just so cute I can't help but flirt with you, I'll stop now." Dragon was almost having a panic attack at this point. Out of all the animatronics, why would their ringmaster think he's the cutest? Alas, it was time to perform, so he snapped out of it. 

After the show, Ennard asked Dragon to come backstage. "Dragon, can I just get this out of the way first?" Ennard asked. "Y-yeah what?" Dragon looked up, staring at his face while the clown made a rare expression on his face. It was... sadness? Whatever it was, Ennard wasn't like his cheery self. Ennard sighed, then stared directly into the other animatronic's eyes, "Dragon, we've known each other for a long time and I'm sorry if this ruins our relationship, but, I think I'm falling in love with you... I don't know when this started, but I'd love for you to be mine. You're so important to me, I don't know why I never asked sooner." Dragon paused. He was absolutely baffled, he had no idea Ennard had feelings for him, even though he admitted to flirting with him. "E-ennard I had no idea, o-of course I'll be y-" Dragon was cut off by Ennard kissing him. "T-thank you..." the clown said, absolutely ecstatic. Dragon smiled. "We close in 3 hours, darling," Ennard said, back to his normal flirty state. This was gonna be a long night of gay robot cuddling.


End file.
